


Metropolis United Charities

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-16
Updated: 2004-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business is Booming. Warning Mpreg fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metropolis United Charities

## Metropolis United Charities

by Lilli Luthor

[]()

* * *

Metropolis United Charities  
Clark/Lex, Clark/Lionel, Clark/Whitney  
Rating: PG-13 

Metropolis United Charities handled its first adoption in the fall of 1989, when Martha and Jonathan Kent adopted a beautiful baby boy. Lionel Luthor saw to it that all the documents were in order. He also kept a close watch on the Kent's and their bundle of joy. The foundation handled no other adoption since. That was of course until a certain billionaire's son, ran his car off the road in Smallville twelve years later and was rescued by aforementioned Kent boy. 

A call from his usually unflapple son, put MUC back in business. A beautiful baby girl with ginger hair and emerald green eyes, was legally adopted by the Lex Luthor. In a press conference, Lex sited the need to do something the help those less fortunate, as the reason for the adoption. That year, Clark was diagnosed with a rare medical condition and sat out his freshman year. Clark was named godfather of the child and spent a considerable amount of time with the infant. Lionel ordered round the clock surveillance on the farm. 

During his sophomore year, Clark purchased his high school ring and went to visit Lex to show it to him. During that time, Lionel who was blind and staying with his son had his first face-to-face encounter with the mysterious farm boy. Six months later, Lionel himself adopted twins, a boy and a girl. The girl had thick wavy hair and hazel eyes; the boy had black hair and emerald eyes. Lionel sited similar reasons as his son for the sudden adoption during his press conference. Clark consequently had another bout with his recurring illness and was home schooled by a private tutor provided by Lionel Luthor. Lionel ordered the Kent farm, the mansion and his penthouse to be swept for bugs and wire taps on a regular basis. 

The year that Whitney Fordman returned to Smallville after being mistakenly listed as dead was a joyous celebration indeed in the small town. Most of his classmates were now seniors in college. There was a welcome home party thrown for him at the Talon. All his former teammates and classmates were there. Six months after the raucous celebration, Clark and Whitney came out to their friends and family and adopted a blonde hair boy with blue-green eyes. That was the same semester that Clark's illness returned and he was forced to attend summer school to graduate. 

The Kent-Fordman's moved to Metropolis upon Clark's graduation. There, both men were offered jobs took a job as director and executive director of Lillian House, a private school for gifted children. Over the years, Lionel and Lex's children attended as well as the Fordman siblings. 

In the years before his death, Lionel began working on turning the castle into a private high school for teens with special abilities. At the time of his death he had a waiting list of over twenty students, five of which, were his own adopted children. 


End file.
